Le gâteau au yaourt
by Gylliweed
Summary: HPDM. OS court. Draco fait un gâteau au chocolat...


**Disclaimer :** Harry et Draco ne sont peut être pas à moi, mais je veux le chocolat !!!

**La blablatation :** Bref, je me rends compte que cet OS, ainsi que « moi j'préfere manger à la cantine » sont très axés sur la nourriture. Celui ci, sur le chocolat. Je deviens folle je crois.

Bref, j'ai écris ce ptit machin tout d'abord dans ma chambre, en compagnie de mes coco pops et de mon cahier pour Écrire (avec un grand E oui oui). Et je le tape au cdi, parce que j'ai un contrôle dans une heure en Histoire sur le colonialisme, en anglais. Relire mon cours va me tuer, alors je préfère continuer mes fantasmes sur le chocolat.

D'ailleurs, vous avez peut être un truc que vous voudrez faire obligatoirement quand vous aurez une maison à vous. Et bien moi je sais déjà ce que je ferais : un gâteau au yaourt. Mais pas cuit. Non non, je mangerais juste la pâte. Ce sera sans doute écoeurant et j'en serais malade, mais c'est quelque chose que je veux faire depuis toute petite...xD

Sinon je poste vite depuis le dernier chapitre de La Cantine, mais en fait, j'adore de plus en plus Ffnet. La relation entre les lecteurs et les auteurs (que je sois l'un ou l'autre d'ailleurs) est tellement géniale. J'adore parler avec vous, oui même toi ami lecteur ; alors n'oubliez pas les reviews =D

oOo

Draco regarde les ingrédients positionnés avec soin face à lui.

La farine est là. L'huile aussi. Ainsi que le beurre, la levure et le sucre.

Draco baisse encore les yeux, et examine plus longtemps les deux ingrédients restant. Les deux indispensables.

L'oeuf et le chocolat.

Ce n'est pas que la farine, le beurre ou le sucre soient dispensables. Mais ils leur manquent quelque chose selon Draco.

La farine c'est juste blanc. Le beurre n'est que du gras avec un peu de sel. Le sucre, de la poudre.

Son regard se posa sur la tablette de chocolat.

Le chocolat, ça a une âme.

Les oeufs...

Draco sait que Harry raffole des oeufs. Il en mange à la coque, dans les sandwichs... Ça, Draco ne le comprends pas. Les oeufs sont tellement fades lorsqu'ils sont seuls. Et dangereux.

Draco enlève un par un les oeufs de leur coquille avec douceur, mais mérpis. À cause de ces morceaux de coquilles que l'on doit toujours enlever avant de mettre le reste.

Certains comme Harry les savourent durs, ou parfois chauds. Mais Draco n'aime simplement pas les œufs. Ils sont trop amers, écœurants...

Pourquoi les œufs alors ?

Car seules quelques rares personnes aiment le chocolat pur.

Draco l'adore. Il le dévore avec un amour proche de la dévotion. Mais Harry n'en mange pas.

Draco trouve les œufs fades, Harry trouve le chocolat écœurant.

Alors ils se mélangent.

L'oeuf et le chocolat. L'amertume et la violence.

Le chocolat sert alors à donner plus de consistance à l'œuf, à lui donner du goût, une partie de son âme.

Les œufs sont là pour adoucir le trop fort l'arôme du chocolat brut. Afin qu'il agresse moins nos sens. Les œufs absorbent la passion du chocolat, car peu de personnes en sont capables.

Les gens ne pensent qu'au chocolat. Ils l'admirent, le vénèrent, l'adulent.

L'œuf, personne ne le voit.

Au pire, il dégoûte. Au mieux, il est invisible.

Mais pas pour le chocolat, puisqu'ils sont confondus. C'est plus...

Draco n'utilise pas le simple mot « mélangé ». C'est trop réducteur pour cette fusion entre les deux ingrédients.

Et les scientifiques peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, l'œuf fond en présence du chocolat.

Et à deux, ils se confondent, fusionnent, se joignent et ne font plus qu'un.

...

-Mais Dray, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Le blond sursaute et se retourne gêné, vers son compagnon.

-Désolé Harry, je rêvassais un peu.

-Tu regardais le chocolat avec un air...de prédateur, remarque le brun en riant.

Doucement, il passe ses bras autour de la taille de Draco et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu fais encore un gâteau au yaourt et au chocolat, se moque t-il avec gentillesse.

-Oui, répond Draco en lui tirant la langue.

-Et tu as encore mangé toute la pâte...

Draco se retourne pour faire face à son amant. Ses bras sont toujours serrés autour de lui et il prend un air mi-désespéré, mi-amusé.

-Mais Harry, c'est vraiment trop bon !

-Oui je vois ça, tu en as plein partout, fait-il en désignant ses joues et son menton. Monsieur Malfoy, je me demande pourquoi manger de la pâte à gâteau vous fait perdre toutes vos bonnes manières. On ne lèche pas un plat vous savez.

Harry se délecte de regarder les yeux de Draco quand ils brillent.

Mélange de rires contenus, d'amour et de gourmandise non apaisée.

Mais Harry raffole par dessus de tout satisfaire la gourmandise de Draco. Et la sienne en même temps.

Alors il se penche, et savoure les restes du gâteau.

Sur ses joues, sur son menton.

Sur sa langue. Là où le goût est encore meilleur.

C'est plus profond, plus sensuel. Ça tord le ventre de Draco et lui fait répondre au baiser.

Ça pousse Harry à coller Draco contre le plan de travail. À savourer leur deux langues qui se touchent plus encore.

Et Harry est comme un loup, il veut dévorer Draco tout cru. Alors il pose sa bouche sur son cou et se délecte de sa peau tiède.

Draco plonge son nez dans les cheveux ébouriffés et l'odeur du chocolat, du shampoing et de la tendresse le fait gémir et devenir tout moëlleux.

Ou peut être est-ce la langue de Harry qui le torture d'une manière qu'il adore.

En tout cas Draco sait qu'il a raison.

Les œufs _fondent_ bel et bien au contact du chocolat.

oOo

....que m'arrive t-il ? xD ne m'en voulez pas trop mais je ne voulais pas mettre un lemon dans ce petit OS, ça n'est pas un PWP que je veux écrire.

J'espère que vous avez aprécié cet étrange petit moment. =P

Sinon, une review ? =)


End file.
